Finding His Place in the World
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek gets a letter that Snowgre is coming to stay with them but he wants to help him feel part of the family but also regain the bond they had as cousins when they were little
1. Chapter 1

**Needing His Place In the World**

_**A/N Huzzah an new Shrek fic!**_

**_I got the idea while watching Shrek 1 a hour ago._**

**_It's about family and helping a distant family member feel part of the family but this first chapter is when Shrek and his cousin Snowgre last saw each other as seven years old._**

_Prologue_

_It was a clear, sunny day in a forest in an unknown kingdom and the sound of laughter filled the air as two young ogre children ran through the forest._

_One of them had green skin, bald with trumpet shaped ears, chubby with hazel eyes full of innocence and warmth, wearing a small white tunic with a brown alligator vest and belt with small tartan trousers and brown shoes._

_His name was Shrek and he was only seven but he was playing with another ogre male the same age as him._

_His friend was slender with light blue skin, emerald green eyes, white fur covering his body with furry trumpet shaped ears and wearing make shift armour._

_His name was Snowgre and was Shrek's cousin._

_They always played together most days wrestling, playing in the mud and pretending to be knights which they hoped they would be when they grew up._

_"Come on Snowg!_

_We have to save the princess from the dragon guarded tower!" Shrek said as he and Snowgre came to a tree house which was a dragon guarded tower in their mind's eye and they were in real armour and not the make shift armour they were actually wearing._

_"Yeah I'm coming!" Snowgre said as he roared scaring the dragon off as he climbed up into the tower rescuing the fair maiden._

_"Snowgre, Shrek!" a voice called out bringing them back to reality as the tower became the tree house again and they were standing in their make shift armour._

_"Aww man!_

_Do they have to do that?" Snowgre said as his furry trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly._

_"Snowg what's wrong?_

_You look sad." Shrek told his cousin._

_"I don't want to go home._

_I want to stay and play!_

_I don't want to go home and be lonely._

_You're my only friend Shrek." Snowgre told him._

_"Aww you're my friend too Snowg._

_Maybe one day you'll come back and be a knight as well as me._

_Then we could be a team and go on adventures and not pretend ones." he replied to him._

_"You promise?" Snowgre replied._

_"Aye Snowgre I promise." Shrek answered as they shook hands......_

_He watched as his cousin climbed down the ladder as he climbed down after him and found both their mothers there but Shrek watched as Snowgre and his mother left them._

_But he saw Snowgre take a long lingering look as they went home...... _


	2. Out of Place

**Finding His Place In the World**

Twenty years had passed and as the early morning sunlight, somebody had walked out of a swamp house as he went to take a mud shower.

Shrek sighed remembering the dream he'd had last night and it was about him and Snowgre when they were little and playing at knights.

He hadn't thought about Snowgre in a long while since that day when they were seven.

"_I wonder what he's doing right now?_

_Probably having adventures as a knight." _he thought.

His thoughts of Snowgre remained in his mind as the mud washed over his green skinned body and remained as he toweled off and went into the house but got dressed in his and Fiona's room.

He then walked into his children's room.

The three five year old triplets were sleeping like little angels which made him smile as he closed the door.

He then went into the kitchen.......

* * *

Fiona was already up and in the kitchen making eggs and was putting them in the frying pan but smiled seeing her husband.

"Morning honey.

There's something here for you." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"What is it?" Shrek asked her.

"A letter." she answered handing him the envelope.

He gasped opening it.

It was from his Aunt, Snowgre's mother.

_Dear Nephew Shrek._

_It has been very long since we along with Snowgre saw you but I need you to do something for me._

_My husband and I are going to split up but we haven't decided but we need you to look after Snowgre until we get things sorted out._

_He's changed a lot in appearance but also personality and isn't so confident as when you guys were younger._

_But I know you can help him, you were always his favourite cousin growing up._

_I know you can help him._

_Love_

_Ethnia._

Fiona noticed Shrek looked a little shocked but understood reading the letter.

"Wow so your cousin is coming.

Why're you sad?

Aren't you happy he's coming?" she asked him.

"I am.

It's just I feel bad for Snowg seeing his parents are splitting up and it must be rough for him having to hear them argue all the time.

I want to help him but I'm not sure.

It's been a long time since we last saw each other." he answered as Fiona hugged him.

"I'm sure you will." she told him hugging him.

But they heard the triplets wake up as Shrek shook the thoughts of Snowgre while dealing with them and getting them ready for kindergarten seeing they had started school this year.....

* * *

In a carriage approaching the forest, a young teenage ogre was feeling apprensive as it got closer to the swamp.

He had travelled many miles from the kingdom he called home but didn't understand why. His Mom had told him he needed to see more of the world but he had a feeling it was to do with his father and her but couldn't place it but was kind of excited about seeing his cousin Shrek again after all this time but was curious to know if he'd changed like he had. But his thoughts were broken as the carriage stopped at a swamp house but the teenage ogre knew this was it but swaeat dripped from his light blue skin and through his long white gray fur.

He then knocked on the door and saw somebody open but gasped at him.

"Snowgre?

Is that you?" Shrek said staring at his cousin.

The teenage cousin looked at him.

He had green skin, bald and wore the same clothes as his cousin but his hazel eyes held the same warmth they did years ago.

Shrek gazed at Snowgre.

The teenaged ogre was slender with light blue skin, white greyish fur covering most of his body, wore a black vest with a white top and black jeans but his emerald green eyes weren't filled with their usual confidence as they had when they were younger but he rushed towards him in a playful hug.

"I.... can't believe you've changed so much in the years!" Shrek said laughing.

A small smile crossed Snowgre's face at his cousin's comment.

"Well..... yeah you changed too Shrek." Snowgre told him as he came into the house and looked around.

It felt like a cosy little nook where somebody like his cousin would settle down.

But he was surprised seeing a female ogre with red hair and a braid running down her back join Shrek.

Shrek laughed at Snowgre's expression.

"Snowg it's okay!

This is my wife Fiona.

Yes I got married but we weren't supposed to be.

You see..... she was a princess and I rescued her from a dragon guarded tower.

And the rest is history as they say...." he answered later finishing his story but Snowgre looked impressed but they heard voices as the triplets came in followed by Donkey and Puss.

Fiona giggled at the look on Snowgre's face along with Shrek.

"These are our children, Meatballs, Spam and Felicia.

These are my friends Puss and Donkey.

Don't worry, you'll like them." Shrek told him as Snowgre just nodded overwhelmed.

* * *

Later at the swamp house it was dinner but as they sat around the table, the triplets couldn't help but be curious about Snowgre as they were eating swamptoad stir fry with worm noodles.

"Mommy how come Snowgre doesn't look like other ogres like us or Daddy?" Felicia asked as her brothers were trying to eat using chopsticks.

"I'm part yeti but mostly all ogre.

That's why I have fur over my body.

My Dad was a yeti and my Mom was an ogre." Snowgre answered softly.

"Where do you live?" Meatballs asked as his chopsticks flew off the table hitting Uncle Donkey.

"Far Away but very lonely." he answered but smiled seeing Meatballs eating with his hands.

"What did I do?" Meatballs asked as his father gave him a warning look.

Snowgre just chuckled at that.

"It's kind of funny.

He's like you when we were little and you eating snails in the mud with your hands." Snowgre told him.

Donkey gave Shrek a look of disgust but Shrek rolled his eyes.

He knew Donkey wouldn't get it since it was an ogre thing.

But after that, Fiona noticed Snowgre was very quiet.

She had a feeling he felt out of place here.

"Is it okay if I'm excused?" the ogre teen asked as Fiona nodded.

Shrek watched as his cousin went outside........


	3. Visiting Friends

**Finding His Place In the World**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

Snowgre was sitting outside the swamp house on a log as the stars came out in the night sky.

They made him feel better and not so depressed about being away from home.

He then saw a lone star in the night sky.

"I wish I could be part of a family or know somebody cares about me because at home, it seems like they forget about me.

I just want to belong." he told himself.

Shrek felt sorry hearing his teenage cousin like that.

He then joined him but Snowgre was surprised to see him there.

"Were you listening to me?" the ogre teen asked him.

"No.

But you had Fiona and me worried after you left the table.

Were you thinking about your parents back here?" he asked him.

"...... Sort of.

They always yell and fight a lot.

It scares me and worries me.

But I keep it inside." he told him.

He then felt Shrek hug him.

"Hey it's okay Snowg.

Maybe they'll see that what they're doing is hurting you.

You will be part of the family." he reassured him.

Snowgre sighed.

He then fell asleep there but Shrek lit a fire and wrapped a blanket around him.

"I hope you have sweet dreams." he whispered stroking his cousin's furry shoulder but went back inside the house......

* * *

But in a room in a castle in Far, Far Away, a young teen was restless and couldn't sleep.

He had light brown hair, emerald eyes and slender like his father Arthur Pendragon.

His name was Kai Pendragon and heir to the throne but sometimes he wished he wasn't because it made him lonely because other kids his age would treat him differently because of who his father was and because he was the kingdom's heir which he hated with a passion but wanted friendship very much.

Lillian knew how much her grand son wanted a friend but Artie was too busy tending to his wife who had became ill after Kai was born and it made Kai feel unwanted because his father was too busy to do things with him so he spent most of his time on his own.

He then saw a star in the night sky.

"_Maybe I should make a wish._

_It wouldn't hurt to try."_ he thought opening his window and walked onto his balcony.

"I wish fior a friend, somebody who doesn't care that I'm royal or that my father's King.

That they like me for me." he said looking as the star twinkled in the night sky.

He'd no idea his father had overheard him as he walked back into his room.

Artie wanted to talk to him but decided not to.

He knew how lonely Kai was but didn't know what to do.......

* * *

The next morning after the triplets had left for school, Shrek along with Fiona and Snowgre were going to Far, Far Away to see Artie but Donkey was going to pick the triplets up and look after them until they came home but they noticed that the ogre teen was quiet as the carriage was approaching Far, Far Away but Shrek understood after last night overhearing what Snowgre had wished for.

Fiona had been told this when she and Shrek had been in bed last night but hoped that Snowgre would be okay.

She felt better along with Shrek as they saw Far, Far Away and the castle up ahead but Snowgre was in awe at all the splendour and glitz.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

But he saw the carriage stop outside the castle as Shrek and Fiona got out.

"You can explore the kingdom if you want.

Maybe you'll make a friend." Shrek told him.

Snowgre nodded seeing Artie come towards him and Fiona with Lillian and hugged Shrek in a friendly hug.

Snowgre was curious but went off to explore......

* * *

Snowgre was amazed walking around the kingdom but went to Farbuck's to get a Frappuncino but felt sad seeing families together because it reminded him of his parents. But as he sat at a table, somebody sat opposite him as he was waiting for his Frappuncino and muffin but gasped in surprise seeing it was an normal kid but looked like Artie.

"Who're you?" the ogre teen asked him.

"I'm Kai Pendragon.

But I'm curious about you.

I know my Dad is friends with an ogre." he told him.

"I'm Snowgre.

I came to Duloc to live with my cousin Shrek in his swamp." he replied.

A smile crossed Kai's face as they went out and did many things but saw Kai was sad returning to the castle.

"Why're you sad returning here?

Are you one of Artie's servants?" Snowgre asked.

"I wish.

I'm his son Kai Pendragon but kids are mean to me because I'm prince and heir to the kingdom." he answered

"Why would people be like that?

You're a normal kid to me and they should treat you the same like them but I know how it feels to be alone.

Kids back home were mean to me because I'm an ogre but don't want to hurt people." he replied as Kai hugged him.

Artie smiled seeing them.

"It's good he found a friend becaiuse......." Artie said.

"Because what Artie?

You can tell us." Fiona said to her cousin.

"Because Yamo is being sent away to Merlin so he can care for her and make her better but I have to go with her so it'd be just Kai and Lillian so I'm glad he has a friend." Artie answered as Shrek understood but he too was sad because he'd gotten another letter from Snowgre's mother saying she and Snowgre's father had divorced but Snowgre's father wanted the teen to live with him but Snowgre's mother was trying to make sure that never happened since she knew that Snowgre was afraid of his father and never really got along with him.

"Shrek you okay?

You seem distracted." Artie told his friend.

"Sorry Artie I'm okay.

Just thinking, that's all." he answered......

He hoped that Snowgre would be okay and that he wouldn't end up living with his father.


End file.
